


Fancy [Fanvid]

by Tafadhali



Series: Hollywood Glamour [1]
Category: Singin' in the Rain (1952)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Female-Centric, Festivids, Gen, Humor, Postmodern Jukebox, Stardom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafadhali/pseuds/Tafadhali
Summary: Lina's so fancy, can't you taste this gold?
Series: Hollywood Glamour [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147205
Comments: 17
Kudos: 50
Collections: Festivids 2020





	Fancy [Fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jesterladyvids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterladyvids/gifts).



**Note:** Festivids treat for jesterlady!

 **Warnings/Content Notes:** None

 **Music:** "Fancy" by Iggy Azalea, covered by Scott Bradlee's Postmodern Jukebox

 **Lyrics:** [Here](https://genius.com/Scott-bradlees-postmodern-jukebox-fancy-lyrics) (verses 1 and 2 only). Please note: there is ableist language in the original version of the song that was changed in this cover; it incorrectly shows up in the Genius lyrics, but is not in the audio.


End file.
